oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fremennik Isles/Quick guide
Construction * Agility (boostable) * Woodcutting **Not required if you can purchase split logs and a Fremennik shield (Fremennik Isles) from the Grand Exchange or from other players. * Crafting **Not required if you can purchase both the yak-hide armour top and legs from the Grand Exchange or from other players. *The ability to kill a level 122 Troll King and 10 rock throwing Ice trolls in a multicombat area.|items = *A raw tuna *8 tin ores, 7 pieces of coal, or 6 mithril ores (depends on your Mining level; levels 1-9 will require tin ore, 10-54 will require coal, and 55-99 require mithril ore) **'Note:' The ores can be noted. *9 ropes *An axe (if splitting your own logs and/or making your own shield) *8 Arctic pine logs or 8 split logs and 2 arctic pine logs (obtainable during quest) **For those without 56 Woodcutting, bring 8 split logs and a Fremennik shield *Bronze nails (if making your own shield) *A hammer (if making your own shield) *A needle (if making your own yak armour) *Thread (if making your own yak armour) *A knife *Good combat equipment to kill 10 low-Defence, high-Attack monsters, and one level 122.|recommended = *Food/Armour at all times (in case you get attacked by trolls on the northern island). *Prayer potions - as there is no altar close by. *A melee weapon - as the Ice Troll King has very high Ranged Defence.|kills = *10 Ice trolls (level 74-82) *Ice Troll King (level 122)}} Walkthrough There is a bank on the isles so for the most part you do not have to worry about keeping all items in your inventory. * Talk to Mord Gunnars at the most northern dock in Rellekka to be taken to Jatizso. * Talk to King Gjuki Sorvott IV in the checkered floor room. His cat will intervene. * Speak to him again with a raw tuna in your inventory. * Speak to him again with the ores appropriate to your mining level in your inventory (8 tin 1-9, 7 pieces of coal if 10-54, 6 mithril if 55+). * Take the entire jester outfit from the chest in the same room as the king. * Return to Rellekka via the boat that you initially traveled on. * From Rellekka, travel to Neitiznot using the ferry operated by Mord's wife, Maria, who stands next to him. * Remove all clothing (weapons and cape included) and put on the Jester outfit (hat, boots, tights, top) * Speak with Slug Hemligssen * Talk to Mawnis Burowgar just South of the bank. ** A cutscene will begin. Follow the commands using the Jester Panel on the right side of the screen. * Return to Slug Hemligssen (1-3-2-1) ** "Yes I have" ** "They will be ready in two days." ** "Seventeen militia have been trained." ** "There are two bridges to repair." * Grab eight ropes from your bank if you do not have them and speak to Mawnis Burowgar again (Take off the Jester Outfit). * Cut down eight Arctic Pine logs and split them using the stump in the middle of the village (If you already have the split logs, just speak to Mawnis again with them in your inventory). * Return to Mawnis * Make sure you have eight ropes, eight split logs, and a knife 'in your inventory. * Travel North and cross the first bridge. * Right click and repair the second set of bridges on the West and the East of this smaller island ('There are level 85 trolls in this area) * Return to Mawnis * Go back to Rellekka via ferry and then speak with King Gjuki Sorvott IV on Jatizso * Collect taxes from the following people: *# Hring Hring at the armourer's hut (8,000 coins) *# Skuli Myrka at the weaponsmith hut (6,000 coins) *# Flosi Dalksson at the shop/general store (5,000 coins) *# Vanligga Gastfrihet at the eating hall (5,000 coins) (Offer to pay her taxes for her; this provides the capability to trade in black market yak goods after the quest.) * Return to the king. * Now collect taxes from: *# Raum Urda-Stein (armour trader) *# Hring Hring (ore trader) *# Skuli Myrka (weapon trader) *# Flosi Dalksson (raw fish seller) *# Keepa Kettilon (cooked fish seller) * Speak with the King * Return to Rellekka * Travel back to Neitiznot * Speak with Slug again * Equip the entire jester outfit once more (if you are not already wearing it) * Speak with Mawnis to induce another Jester cutscene * Speak with Slug yet again.. (1-2-1-3) ** "Yes, I am." ** "They are in a secluded bay, near Etceteria" ** "They will be given some potions" ** "I have been helping Neitiznot" * Return to the King on Jatizso and obtain the Royal decree * Travel back to Neitiznot and speak with Mawnis * It is suggested to simply buy the yak-hide armor from the GE. However, you can kill 3 yaks to acquire their hides directly West of Mawnis and craft them on the island. ** Have them cured by Thakkrad Sigmundson for 5gp each ** Use thread and needle on the hides to craft a body and leggings. * Speak with Mawnis and now he wants you to craft a shield. ** You need two Arctic pine logs, one Bronze nails, a hammer, and a rope. ** Use these items on the stump in the middle of the village * Speak with him again The Troll King The Troll King can only effectively be killed with Melee. Do not use Magic or Range if you want an easy fight. Equip the Yak-hide armour and the Fremennik shield for the boss fight along with whatever other items are best-in-slot for you to use. An emergency tp, food, and prayer pots are also recommended. This is a multi-combat zone. '''There will be hard hitting melee and rock-throwing trolls that you will need to survive. ~70ish Combat is '''strongly '''recommended. * Travel to the Eastern part of the '''most Northern Isle. (Protect from Missiles strongly recommended) * Enter the Eastern cave entrance to start a cutscene. ** Talk to Bork Sigmundson to obtain some food, prayer pots, and strength pots during battle. * Kill ten trolls * It is recommended to turn on Protect from Magic '''before '''crossing the bridge and leaving it on for the duration of the fight. Do '''NOT '''turn on protect from Melee during this fight. * After he is dead, decapitate the Troll King. * Return to Mawnis Burowgar for the final time * Quest complete!